fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Apulka/Fazbear Animatronics
Wytłumaczenie Więc tak - W opowiadaniu wystąpi coś innego niż w grze. Co, zobaczycie tu: - Stare Animatroniki są takie jak w pierwszej części, nie mają nawet zadrapania. - Do popsucia Animatroników dojdzie później. Lecz zostaną naprawione. - Wstęp jest o tym, że do pizzeri przyjeżdżają nowe Animatroniki. - To jest MOJA historia. Jakby coś się nie zgadzało, to tylko dlatego. - Roboty potrafią np. płakać, czy jeść. Jest to na potrzebe opowiadania. - Maszyny też, odczuwają uczucia do siebie. Mogą się np. zakochać w sobie. + PRZEPRASZAM ZA BŁĘDY! PISZĘ NA SZYBKO Wstęp Foxy jak zwykle przesiadywał na swoim miejscu. Widział jak dzieciaki skaczą i bawią się, omijając go, kiedyś kochanego i najwspanialszego pirata, postrachu mórz, którego ciągały by ich przytulił i pobawił. Teraz, ten cud siedział za swoją kurtyną. Był popsuty i nieczynny... Nie mógł już wesoło skakać z dzieciaczkami. Kochał te pocieszne maluchy. Ich malutkie rączki mieściły się w połowie jego łapy. Cóż zrobić... Ale czasami, dzieci podchodziły do kurtyny i lekko ją odsuwały, zobaczyć swojego dawnego, kochanego idola, by złapać go jeszcze raz i przytulić. Foxy też chciał je mocno ścisnąć i powiedzieć "Dalej jestem spawny. Chodź się pobawić!", ale nie mógł. Zdradził by, że pizzeria ma żyjące własnym życiem Potwory. Wtedy ujrzał małą, złotowłosą dziewczynkę, której łzy spływały po policzkach. Wskoczyła na Foxy'ego i mocno go ścisnęła. Łkała mocno. Foxy wachał się. Co chwilę podnosił lekko łapę by ją pogłaskać, to ją opuszczał. Dziewczynka przez łzy szeptała do lisa. - Wróć! Dalej wesoło skacz i tańcz... Czemu nie możesz? Foxy... Lis wtedy był zszokowany. Dziewczynka pamiętała dobrze jego nazwę, i delikatnie głaskała jego karmazynowe futro. Wtedy podjął decyzję. Mocno przytulił małą istotkę i pogładził po włosach. Mała nie pisnęła nie uciekła tylko spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Na lisim pyszczku był uśmiech. Foxy podniósł opaskę. Dziewczynka tylko zachichotała, a jej oczy zaszkliły się. - Wiedziałam, że jeszcze jesteś. Foxy. Wybiegła zza kurtyny posyłając lisowi całusa. Łapa Foxy'ego podniosła się i pomachała do niej. Był już wieczór. Pracownicy wybiegli szybko z pizzeri i zamknęli drzwi. Foxy miał kłopoty. Jak się okażę, że się poruszył, będzie na niego. Powoli wszedł na scenę. Freddy spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Chica zaś - ze współczuciem. Jedyny neutralny był Bonnie. To on widział Foxy'ego, a gdyby nie zgłosił tego Freddy'emu, także by oberwał. Foxy pokiwał mu tylko głową. Wiedział, że musiał... - Co to miało być? - Warknął Fazbear waląc z całego zamachu Foxy'emu w jego lisi pysk. Foxy spuścił łeb. Czuł zarazem wstyd, a zarazem dumę. - Od kiedy pozwolono ci się ruszać, chodź by kawałek? PYTAM SIĘ! W tym momencie, Lis dostał mocniej spadając z parkietu na podłogę. Chica przerażona pobiegła do niego. - Foxy? Nic ci nie jest? - Zapytała podnosząc go. - Nie Chica... Spokojnie, dostawałem mocniej... - Tu pojawił się ciepły uśmiech w stronę kury. Powoli weszli spowrotem. Lis łypnął na misia. Wtem usłyszeli nagły zgrzyt. Ktoś tu wchodził... Lis skoczył za kurtynę. Bonnie ustawił się tak samo jak Freddy i Chica. Do pokoju wiechało wielkie pudło. Ludzie krzyczeli, aż wkońcu otworzyli drewnianą skrzynię. Cała czwórka w jedej chwili prawie upadła... Freddy zeskoczył ze sceny i z Foxy'm podbiegł do nowych robotów. Te spojrzały na nich. - Pierwsze? - Dwójka pokiwała głową. W tej skrzyni znajdowało się pięć robotów. - Jestem Toy Bonnie, to Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy i Mangle. A wy to...? - Freddy. - Miś niepewnie podszedł. - Foxy. - Lis podszedł do niedźwiedzia. - Chica. - Kura oparła się o Foxy'ego. - Bonnie. - Królik stanął koło Freddy'ego. Co się potoczyło dalej w rozdziale 1 się znajdzie. Rozdział 1 - "Nowi" Freddy dokładnie przyjżał się swojej nowszej wersji. Toy Freddy był lekko brunatny z okrągłymi malinowymi policzkami. Błyszczał się. Posiadał błękitne oczy. Jego uszy były w kształcie elipsy, wklęsłe i w środku jasnawe, nos czarny jak smoła i małe piegi. Nosił także czarny cylinder i do tego, guziki i muszkę w tym samym kolorze. Freddy Fazbear spojrzał gniewnie na mikrofon drugiego misia. Była to jego obrzydliwa kopia. - Więc... Witamy w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. - W końcu uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Bonnie z odrazą spoglądał na Toy Bonnie'go. Trzymał w rękach... Jego gitarę. Był całkowicie inny niż oryginał. Błękitny z białymi plamami wokół oczu, lekkimi fioletowymi powiekami, o oczach w barwie limonki, także malinowymi policzkami i (długimi)czarnymi rzęsami. Chica zaś, spojrzała zazdrośnie na kobiece kształty nowej. Była ładna, miała śliczne długie rzęsy, których normalna kura nie posiadała, lawendowe oczy i różową bieliznę. Jej dziób był doczepiany. Ona także miała okrągłe policzki, lecz jej w porównaniu do reszty, były magneta. Balloon Boy wyglądał jak przesłodzone dziecko - w jednej ręce trzymał czerwono-żółtego balona, w drugiej, napis głoszący "Balony!" (Balloons!). Miał czapeczkę, spodenki i koszulkę. Mangle była żeńską wersją Foxy'ego. Niestety, ale cała nie miała obudowy tylko sam endoszkielet i dwie głowy. Jedyne miejsce z materiałem, to lisi łeb w którym brakowało jednego oka. - Więc... Idźcie na swoje miejsca. Już wiemy czemu rozbudowali pizzerię... - Mruknęła Chica z powrotem wchodząc na scenę i łapiąc swoją babeczkę. Freddy i Bonnie mocno ściskając swoje rzeczy (Mikrofon i gitarę) ruszyli w jej stronę. Reszta Animatronik'ów poszła w swoje strony. Został tylko Foxy. Podszedł do kury i szepnął żeby chłopacy nie słyszeli. - Chica? Przyjdziesz mi pomóc jutro rano? Wiesz, około 6... - Spoko. - Na jej dzióbku wystąpił ciepły uśmiech i przytuliła trochę wyższego przyjaciela. Foxy starał się jakoś trzymać gwoździe ale nie udawało mu się. Już kilka dni naprawiał swój lekko poniszczony statek. Może jakby został naprawiony, wreszcie go "włączą" i powiedzą dzieciakom, że udało im się naprawić ich pirata... Chica przyszła niosąc uśmiechnięta pudełko. - Przyniosłam ci śniadanie. Wiesz, kuchnia jest otwarta, a ja lubię robić pizzę. Jeszcze jak nie przyszli nowi robiłam maluchom ich ulubioną w Zatoce Dzieciaków. - Zaśmiała się kładąc ją obok lisa. Usiadła blisko niego i przytrzymała mu gwóźdź. Lis zaczął starannie uderzać by nie skaleczyć kury. Bardzo ją lubił. Nawet mocniej niż takie proste "bardzo". Gdy załatali dwie dziury Chica spojrzała jak Foxy wspina się na dziób statku i wskakuje na niego. Podał jej łapę i wciągnął ją. - Jak tu pięknie... Nigdy nie widziałam statku pirackiego... - Szepnęła. Foxy tylko się zaśmiał i wniósł żagiel. Zamątował go razem z Chicą. Statek wyglądał jak nowy. Poprawili jeszcze napis na jego boku. "Żyj wiecznie, i ciągle idź do przodu" Co to znaczy? Pewnego dnia w pizzeri stało się coś okropnego... Co, nigdy nikt nie powiedział. Wiadomo jedno - ktoś został poraniony, ale przeżył. Jak i czemu? Po co? Nie było to łatwe. Dla tej osoby, został napisany ten oto szyfr. Foxy zawsze trzyma te zdanie w sercu. To jego motto. Lis spoglądał na napis smętnie... Chica położyła mu skrzydło na ramię. Usiedli. - Foxy... Słuchaj, bo nie wiem czy ci to mówić... - Mruknęła opierając łeb na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela. Foxy był ciut zaskoczony sytuacją. - Mi możesz mówić. Jestem twoim przyjacielem prawda? - Zaśmiał się lekko. Chica ukryła łeb w skrzydłach łkając. Przez łzy zaczęła tłumaczyć Foxy'emu. - Boję się... A co, jeśli oni nam zabiorą dzieciaki? Zastąpią nas? - Teraz jej głowa upadła na jego nogi. Otulił ją ramieniem lekko głaszcząc. Chica spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy były szkliste od płaczu. Jego uśmiech rozgrzał jej serca. Usiadła i odwróciła łeb, cała czerwona. Foxy złapał ją za dziób i odwrócił do siebie. Ich oczy stykały się. To była chwila. Niezręczny pocałunek. Miało to trwać wieki, ale wiedzieli, że za niedługo Freddy i Bonnie zaczynają grać dla dzieci. Odetchnęli od siebie. Lis spoglądał na kurę zarumieniony. W tym samym czasie powiedzieli tylko: - Nikomu ani słowa. Po czym wstali. Chica poszła do siebie odwracając się jeszcze do niego. Ten tęskny wzrok, wskazywał na to, ze jednak ich uczucia były takie same. Brakowało im tamtej chwili. Chcieli by to zrobić jeszcze raz, niby krótki pocałunek, a dla nich jeden wielki przekaz uczucia. Foxy padł na ziemię. Jednak nadal o nim pamiętano. Dzieciaki, i jeszcze Chica. Jednak nie wiedział, że ma stać się coś jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanego... I to miało się zdarzyć, zaledwie kilka tygodni później. To co zarazem zmieni ich na zawsze. Rozdzieli, niczym zła passa. To coś. A może ktoś... Rozdział 2 - "Zastępcy i kolejna niespodzianka" Tym razem dzieciaki nie podbiegły wesoło pod scenę Animatroników. Pobiegły dalej... Foxy czekał. Wiedział, że ona do niego przyjdzie. Ona. Elizabeth... Nie musiał długo czekać. Mała złotowłosa przybiegła i wkradła się za kurtynę. Usiadła na kolana liska i przytuliła go. - Witaj E-E-Elizabeth. - Jego zacinanie się było naturalne. Był starym animatronikiem, a z włączonym trybem mówienia nie nadążał. Dziewczynka zachichotała i złapała go za nos. Ten zarechotał cicho. - Cześć Foxy. Co tam u ciebie piracie? O! Naprawili ci statek! Niech cię już włączą... - W-W-Wątpię mała. O-On-ni są leni-i-iwi. - Uśmiechnął się i wstał zabierając dziewczynkę na łapy. Zaniósł ją na naprawiony statek piracki i posadził przy sterze. - M-Mas-sz. Śmiało. Niepewnie wstała i położyła rączkę na kole. Po chwili jednak bawiła się w pirata razem z Foxy'm. Zabawa jednak nie trwała długo, bo zza kurtyny wychylił się... Freddy. - Co ty do... - Warknął kiedy zauważył małą postać przy sterze. - W-W-Witaj malut-tka. Jak s-s-się nazywas-sz? - Hej Freddy! Jestem Elizabeth! Nie jesteś zły, że przyszłam do Foxy'ego? - Jej oczka powędrowały do wzroku niedźwiedzia. Ten zaś przypomniał sobie, że skarcił lisa za pozwolenie zauważenia ruchu. Teraz widział, że zrobił źle. Dziewczynka bardzo kochała wysokiego robota, prawdopodobnie był jej ulubieńcem. Chciała tylko jeszcze raz na niego popatrzeć i się pobawić... Misiek wszedł powoli na statek i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. Ta dalej się bawiła. Roboty siadły pod drewnianą ścianką. - Wybacz mi Foxy. To jednak było niepotrzebne. Ale wiesz, Bonnie powiedział, że znów chciałeś... No wiesz... - Jego głos się załamał. - Nie chcę znów stracić dzieciaków... I jeszcze teraz, wymyślili, że będą nam dawać strażnika na nocnej. Wiesz, włączą widok nocny. To jest straszne... Wszystko wysokie, to goły endoszkielet... Niedźwiedź złapał się za głowę. Lis lekko go poklepał. - Wy przynajmniej nie tracicie kontroli. Ja mam wyłączony widok nocny. Może uda mi się go wyłączyć u was... - Foxy! On nas będzie pilnował! Zniknięcie ciebie zza kurtyny, oznacza alarm! - Damy radę. Ale kto będzie pierwszy? - Zapytał. Freddy tylko wzruszył ramionami. Rozległ się odległy krzyk "KONIEC ZABAWY", a mała Eliza zeskoczyła ze statku i pobiegła uśmiechając się do machających animatroników. Dosyć wysoki, młody człowiek wszedł do Biura. Na jego plakietce widniał napis "Fritz Smith". Człowiek był lekko zestresowany. Jego nogi drgały. Słyszał o ataku. Ale nabrał pewności siebie. "Fritz, to tylko roboty" Usiadł i zaczął pracę. Biuro było jeszcze stare, ale miało być bardziej rozbudowane. Foxy spojrzał w kamerę. Syknął i upadł. Coś było nie tak. Iskierki leciały z pod szyi. "Co masz zrobić? ZABIĆ ICH" "Pomoc... Nie dojdzie..." "UWOLNIĘ SIĘ" "TRACĘ...KONTROLĘ..." Robot wstał i wyjrzał zza kurtyny. Fritz widząc świecące oczy lisa przeraził się. Spojrzał na scenę. Brakowało Bonnie'go. Przeleciał przez wszystkie kamery. Był w Dining Area. Foxy wyszedł już zza swojego miejsca. Mężczyzna zamknął szybko prawe drzwi. Lis biegł przez korytarz. Zaczął bić łapami w drzwi, drapał je, próbował wyważyć... Wszystko, bo chciał wtargnąć do pokoju. Odbiegł, mając nadzieję, że drzwi zostaną znów otwarte. W drugim oknie pojawiła się Chica. Fritz był przerażony. Zamknął je i obejrzał pokoje. Bonnie był coraz bliżej. Chica na szczęście odeszła. Za to królik przyszedł... Zamknięcie drzwi było jedynym wyjściem. Chłopak był wystraszony. Bonnie odszedł. Lis walczył z własnym mechanicznym umysłem. "Zabijcie mnie, błagam..." "Pomocy..." "Błagam..." "NIE. (Psychiczny śmiech)" Foxy pobiegł do drzwi. Rozbił szybę, i próbował ręką złapać Fritza. W ostatniej chwili jego "zła" podświadomość się poddała i upadł. Była szósta. Freddy i Chica zabrali lisa do siebie. Gdy po kilku liściach Bonniego zbudził się, dzieciaki zaczęły biegać po pizzeri. Do starych robotów podeszły nowe. - Chyba nie jesteście już tu potrzebni... Może wam pomożemy? - zaśmiał się Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie walnął swoją starą wersję w łeb, potem Freddy'ego, Chicę i Foxy'ego. Zaciągneli ich do pokoju Części/Serwis... - Foxy, Foxy... FOXY! - (strzał w pysk). - CO DO... - lis podniósł się na nogi. Freddy spojrzał na niego z ulgą. - Baliśmy się, że wypadł ci dysk. Co za dekielne podróby... Zabrały nam dzieciaki... - Dzieciaki... ELIZABETH! - Foxy padł na metalowe drzwi waląc je z całej siły. Chciał je wyważyć. Nie. MUSIAŁ je wyważyć. - Oni jej coś zrobią! Padły na ziemię z hukiem, a lis biegł przed siebie jak strzała. Zakradł się i zaciągnął dziewczynkę do magazynu gdzie była reszta. - Foxy! - Zachichotała. Wszystkie roboty przykucnęły przy niej. - Bonnie, Chica, Freddy! Och jak dobrze was widzieć. Martwiłam się, że was wyrzucili! Zamienić was na te tandetne plastiki! Wesołe animatroniki przytuliły pokolei złotowłosą Elizę. Mała dziewczynka wesoło nacisnęła na nos Freddy'ego wydając zabawny dźwięk. - Och, Beth, martwiłem się. Nic ci nie jest? Nie zadawali ci jakiś pytań? - Ach, oczywiście, że nie! Te dziwolągi mnie nawet nie widziały! Siedziałam naburmuszona w kącie. - Zachichotała. - Widzę, że jednak mówicie normalnie? - Freddy?... - Tak Elizo. To nasza tajemnica, dobrze? - Tak, tak! Oczywiście! Nie jestem gadulska. Chyba, że przy was! - Siadła na kolana Bonniego i przytuliła go. - Uwielbiam was oglądać. Jesteście ładni, puchaci i oryginalni. A także kochani i przyjacielscy. Nie to co te plastiki. Na siłę uśmiechają się do nas i jeszcze mówią, że "Ależ z nas przecudowne szkraby". - Mówiła udawając głos Toy Freddy'ego. Czwórka zaśmiała się. - Elizo? - Chica przykucnęła obok małej. - Ufasz nam? Pokiwała główką. - Więc sprawdzaj, czy tamci nie planują czegoś złego... Co ty na to? Pomożesz nam? - No jasne! Może pozbędą się tych odpadów... - Mruknęła wściekła.